Any given computing device may execute several security sensitive and non-security sensitive tasks, simultaneously or near simultaneously, on a computing system. Some non-security sensitive tasks may include malicious tasks that may either subvert the execution of the security sensitive task or steal information from the execution of the security sensitive task. A simple example of a security sensitive task may include a user trying to establish a secure communication session with a backend server, such as a bank, using a web interface to access his or her account information. A malicious task that can gain access to the session key for the secure communication session between the user and the backend server may be able to connect to the backend server and gain access to the user's sensitive information.
In a multi-tenant environment, where multiple tenants or users may concurrently execute tasks on the same computing device, the risk to the security sensitive tasks from potentially executing malicious tasks is exacerbated, since the computing resources of the computing device are no longer dedicated to a single tenant.